


Punching a dinosaur

by TonkBella



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinosaurs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: Kara and Lena watch Jurassic World.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after a conversation I had with someone in a group chat I'm in. Been a while since I posted but here's something. First Supercorp story, hopefully not last. This is unedited and without a beta, all mistakes are mine.

“what are we watching?” Lena asked. Gracelessly she flopped onto the couch next to Kara.

“Jurassic World" Kara answered popping some popcorn in her mouth. 

Lena groaned “again?” she asked swatting Kara’s hand away from her popcorn and handing her a bigger bowl. 

“Yes again, because somebody” Kara stared at Lena “keeps falling asleep during it"

Lena just shrugged pulling a blanket around her “I run a company, I'm tired"

“And I am a superhero, what's your point?”

Lena rolled her eyes throwing popcorn at Kara, “start the movie”

Kara looked offended anyone would dare disrespect popcorn that way. “How dare you” she gasped. 

“Oh I am so sorry" Lena replied sarcastically. 

Kara smiled and pushed play. She leaned back snuggling into Lena. 

“She looks like me" Lena frowned seeing Zara on the screen.

“Really? Huh haven't noticed” Kara felt her cheeks redden. She was glad Alex wasn't here, she'd never hear the end of it. Sure she had a mild crush on the woman who looked like her girlfriend. But, who wouldn't? 

Lena just looked at her, rolling her eyes. 

“awe come on" Lena cried out seeing the Mosasaurus eat Zara. “That is totally unfair. I liked her" she crossed her arms pouting.

“I know" Kara exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. 

“Where are you going?” Lena whined as Kara stood heading towards the window. 

“Gonna go punch a Mosasaurus” she said seriously. 

Lena stares at her at her a full minute before she burst out laughing.

Bent nearly in half she couldn't catch her breath “babe" she wheezes “they are extinct” she finally managed.

Kara pouted making her way back to the couch.

Still chuckling Lena cuddles into Kara kissing her cheek. 

“Come on let's watch something else"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dandelionsgrow gave me this idea, and I went with it. Hope it's okay.

“She really wanted to punch a Mosasaurus?” Sam asked as Lena retold the story. 

Lena laughed nodding her head, “she looked so serious too. It was adorable” she sighed smiling at the memory. 

Sam laughed “hey her earth birthday is coming up right?” She asked.

“Yes" Lena said slowly wondering where this was going. 

“I have the perfect gift” she said leaning in to whisper in Lena's ear.

“Perfect” Lena told her already planning.

Three weeks later everyone was gathered in Lena's penthouse. Alex and Lena got together and decided to make it a surprise party.

“CAKE" Winn yelled for the fiftieth time that night.

“WOOOOOO" everyone heard as a blonde blur zipped past them.

“Damn it Kara, almost made me spill my drink” Alex yelled following her sister into the dining room. 

“I heard cake" was all she said shrugging. Alex rolled her eyes shoving her sister as she passed her.

“Calm down you two, or no cake” Lena warned.

Kara gasped “you wouldn't dare" she narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Try me" Lena challenged crossing her arms.

Kara pouted even though she knew it wasn't going to work. Lena had nerves of steel.

“I'll behave” Kara finally sighed. Lena nodded calling everyone over.

“Blow out the candles" Lena said after they sang.

“Gently" Alex reminded her as Kara leaned forward. Kara rolled her eyes but did as told.

After everyone left Kara was lying on the couch with her head in Lena's lap.

“I have one more thing for you” Lena told her standing. 

“Nooo, come back comfy" Kara whined.

Lena just laughed walking down the hall.

“you already got me something though" Kara called sitting up.

“I know, this is just a little something else" Lena told her.

Kara signed as Lena came back into the room with a box. It was just slightly bigger than herself.

“What is it?” Kara asked staring at the box.

“Open it and find out” Lena told her. 

Kara opened the box and felt her face heat up “no" she said looking up at Lena.

Reaching in she took out the giant Mosasaurus. It looked just like the one from the movie.

“Now you can punch one to your hearts content" Lena explained. 

Kara looked between the animal and Lena before shrugging and hitting the animal.

Lena laughed watching as Kara very softly but with lots of enthusiasm punch the thing around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks. Kinda rushed it, but I needed to get it out. Let me know what you think.


	3. Opps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very bad day Kara watches Jurassic World again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last and final chapter. Unedited. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy. This is for Ari.

Kara has had the worst day ever. It started out good. Waking up to the love of her life is never bad.

After morning snuggles, breakfast and punching Nessy, her dinosaurs name, she headed off to work, and the day quickly went down hill.

First she split coffee all over herself and Nia. Snapper was on the war path, everything she turned in was sent back. He yelled and called her names.

By lunch time Kara was done, she left to get something to eat and calm down. 

But of course nothing ever works out in her favor. There was Agents of Liberty popping up everywhere. Aliens wreaking havoc. Supergirl was very busy, and she wasn't able to help everyone.

So by the time she got home Kara was exhausted. She saw Nessy on the floor and threw herself on top of her. 

Giving the dino a few light punches Kara sighed and stood. She decided to shower and change so she could watch some TV before Lena came home.

Once shower Kara threw herself back on the dino and turned on the TV. 

“What are we gonna watch Ness?” Kara asked flipping through the channels. 

She stopped when she heard a familiar music. 

“Jurassic world it is” She decided leaning back and getting comfortable. 

“How could you?” Kara yelled at Nessy. It just got to the part the Mosasaurus ate Zara.

Kara stood and started punching Nessy, she wasn't holding back either. 

“Oh no” she said as the door opened.

“Oh no what?” Lena asked kicking off her heels.

“Uh” was all Kara could say.

“Why is there a draft?” Lena asked frowning. “Kara?”

“Yes my love?” Kara answered. 

“Why is there a hole in my ceiling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya have it folks. Hope you enjoyed this. Was kinda in a rush to write, let me know how it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Could totally see Kara doing this. Let me know what you think. Or not, up to you.


End file.
